Herbie Goes To Radiator Springs
by Silverlover2346
Summary: Maggie Payton and Herbie are in another race with Trip untill they are somehow warped into Radiator Springs. How will they get back now?
1. Racing and Then

_Since I love Herbie the Love Bug and Cars so much, I decided to make a crossover. I don't know I'm bored!_

* * *

Herbie was once again racing Trip Murphy and they were neck and neck!

Herbie was for certain he would win so he popped a wheelie and raced towards the finish line.

Due to the wheelie, Maggie Payton screamed, but in excitement.

"That's it Herbie! We're gonna win," she encouraged.

But right as they crossed the finish line as winners, they disappeared.

* * *

When Maggie woke up, she felt very dizzy and confused. "Ugh. What just happened? Where am I? Where's Herbie!?" she asked herself.

She heard a faint beep. "Herbie! Where are you?"

"I'm over here," someone whispered.

"Herbie? Is that you?" she asked, still not knowing where he was.

"Yeah. I'm over behind these bushes. I see something," he replied.

"Herbie! How are you talking!?" Maggie asked quite loudly.

"Shhhhhh," Herbie cautioned,"I think they are more cars. But something is different about them,"

"You're right," Maggie agreed,"Why don't we check it out?"

Herbie was still looking at them strangely,"I will. You stay hidden, ok?"

Maggie sighed,"Ok, I will. Be careful."

"I will," Herbie said and drove towards them.

* * *

_I know I haven't gotten into the Cars part much yet, but I'm still in the progress of fully creating it. I hope you like it so far and yes-it's very short._


	2. The New Guy

_Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while. I was just waiting for a review or two. I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

Herbie drove warily over to the two cars. As he drove closer, he realized some strange features.

For starters, their windsheilds were real eyes and they had real mouths for front bumpers.

Herbie knew he and Maggie were not in their own world. This was unreal!

A rusty tow truck was the first to spot Herbie. He nudged his tire at the Mercury Cruiser next to him and pointed to the '63 bug. The cruiser drove forward to Herbie. The VW froze in his tracks.

"Hello there," the police car greeted Herbie,"Welcome to Radiator Springs!"

Herbie just stood there, stammering,"R-radiator S-s-spings?"

"Shooot yeah!" the tow truck exclaimed with a wide, buck tooth smile.

_We're not in California anymore _thought Herbie.

"Want us ta show ya 'round...uh.....Whut's yur name, bud?" asked the tow truck. The beetle responded,"My name's Herbie. Some call me the Love Bug!" Herbie loved to call himself "The Love Bug". "Nice to meet you, Herbie," the cruiser said,"I'm Sheriff. And that's Mater." The old tow truck waved a tire.

"You's gonna luv it here, buddy," Mater noted,"Me and Sheriff will show ya around once yur filled up!" Herbie nodded and followed the pair into town.

He didn't want to leave Maggie for so long, but he couldn't risk showing these cars a human, since they weren't around.

* * *

_**At Flo's V8 Cafe....**_

All of the residents of Radiator Springs were at their usual spot-chatting, arguing, or just filling up. "Hey. Look's like there's a new guy in town," noted a red racecar. "What makes you say that?" asked a blue Porsche. The racer didn't have a chance to respond before the trio entered the cafe.

Herbie took an empty stall next to a navy blue Hudson Hornet. He filled up casually but nervous.

He didn't know what to think about _these _cars. He was different in many ways. His eyes were his headlights and he had no _real _mouth, only a front bumper. He didn't even know how he COULD talk!

"Hey there," the Hornet next to him greeted, "I'm Doc Hudson." "Hello Doc, I'm Herbie," the bug politefully responded. The other cars began to greet the beetle.

Herbie had almost forgotten about Maggie. "Excuse me," Herbie said,"I need to do something." And with that, he raced away to find Maggie, leaving all of the cars he just met bewildered.

* * *

Maggie was waiting behind a bush patiently for Herbie. She wanted to run out and find him herself, but she remembered what Herbie said a while back.

_Herbie will come back. I know he will! _Maggie thought to herself.

As if by magic, Herbie was right beside the bush.

"Oh Herbie," Maggie said softly as she rushed to him,"How was it? Did you see any humans?"

"Sadly, no humans,"Herbie sighed,"Only cars. But they are nice. I won't let you meet them untill I get to know them better."

Maggie nodded slowly,"So I have to sleep out here tonight?"

Herbie sighed again,"Yes. I want you safe. If there are no humans, there shouldn't be any wolves or mountain lions. You should be OK here."

"OK," Maggie agreed,"Go and get acquainted. I'll be fine."

Herbie nodded and drove back to town.

* * *

_Ok, finally updated. I'll probably update this WAY more often. Please review!_


	3. A Close Call

_Wowzers! Never thought I'd update this fanfiction 2 days straight...But I am! LOL! So yeah, this is chapter 3...Oh! I forgot to mention in the first 2 chapters I DO NOT own Cars or Herbie! They belong to Disney (Cars is also with PIXAR). But I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

It was an exciting and interesting day for Herbie and Maggie. They were tranferred to this strange, new place called Radiator Springs. But sadly, the day was coming to a close.

Herbie just got a cone from Sally and needed some sleep.

He got comfortable like he used to in Maggie's garage.

That night, he dreamt of him and Maggie winning the Nextel Cup at NASCAR. He dreamt of the croud screaming their names and cheering loudly.

"This comeback is the greatest I have ever had," Herbie said to himself.

* * *

Maggie was dreaming the same thing as Herbie. The only thing different, was the fact that Herbie was his normal self again. He beeped and sputtered instead of talking like he is now.

Maggie felt more comfortable with this Herbie. This was the Herbie she knew and loved. But deep down inside, she knew it was still the same '63 bug.

* * *

Another peaceful morning in Radiator Springs, besides Fillmore and Sarge's daily argument.

Herbie just woke up from his memory-dream. He casually headed over to Flo's for breakfast.

"'Morning, Herbie," greeted Doc,"Sleep well?" Herbie responded,"Yes, thank you. I had another memory dream. A good memory." "What was it about? If you don't mind me asking,"said Sally politefully.

"Well," Herbie began,"It was a while back when I won NASCAR's Nextel Cup..." Herbie paused as he saw the other cars look at him curiously.

Lightning asked,"What's a Nextel Cup?"

Herbie thought he blew his cover of hiding Maggie. "It's...Well a Nextel Cup is a very popular trophy that we can win where I come from," he explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a drive." The bug cruised out of his stall to Maggie.

* * *

Maggie was still sleeping by the time Herbie arrived.

"Maggie? C'mon Mags, wake up," he said as he nudged the girl.

Maggie moaned a bit but didn't wake up.

Herbie beeped softly. This awakened Maggie.

She smiled. "Good Morning, Herb. How did you sleep? she asked. "Fine. I almost blew your cover," Herbie admitted and lowered his hood and looked down. Maggie placed her hand on his fender. "It's not your fault. I would have done the same thing," she said, trying to comfort him.

"Really?" asked the beetle as he looked up at Maggie.

"Really," she concluded.

* * *

_I think I'm getting really good at this! Please review. NO bad comments!_


	4. Maggie is Found

_Yes. Now its 3 days in a row I have been updating this! I'd like to thank tropicangell for the reviews! So yeah, chapter 4 is here!_

* * *

_**Somewhere, near the outskirts of Radiator Springs....**_

Chick paced around, trying to think of a way to get revenge on Lightning. He knew the rook would still be in Radiator Springs with his fiancee. Chick wanted revenge on ALL of the cars in Radiator Springs! If only he knew how....

Suddenly, he noticed some of the bushes near him rustle. He drove over and noticed a small figure in it. He drove around it before getting in it.

Once he was in a clearing near the center, he saw a human girl-It was Maggie!

Maggie stared at Chick wide-eyed. She wanted to scream! But Chick screamed for her and raced away yelling,"HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_**At Flo's V8 Cafe....**_

All of the residents of Radiator Springs were at the usual. Arguing, chatting, filling up....untill they heard a shout.

"What in the heck!?" Doc exclaimed. "Sounded an awful lot like Chick..." Lightning pointed out.

Lightning was right. Chick was racing down the Mother Road at full-speed! "HUMANS! HUMANS!!!!!!!" Chick was screaming as he skidded to a stop in front of Flo's. "I saw a HUMAN!" he yelled.

"Whoa, Chickster," Lightning said,"No need to shout."

"Well excuse me, Mr. Piston Cup Loser," Chick taunted, since Lightning, indeed, got last place in the Piston Cup tie-breaker, but for a good cause, "But I DID see a human!"

Herbie knew who Chick was talking about. He had seen Maggie.

"Wh-what's wrong with human?" the bug asked, not trying to sound alarmed by the situation.

Everyone in the cafe stared at Herbie. "What?" Herbie asked curiously.

"Humans are known to ripe us to shreds and burn our parts," Doc answered.

Herbie wanted to laugh. Only people who owned crushers in junk yards, like Crazy Dave's, the junk yard he was sent to before Maggie saved his life. Herbie knew there was a misunderstanding with the good humans and ones who owned crushers.

"Excuse me," Herbie said as he raced away at his top speed.

Everyone at the cafe was surprised at how fast this '63 VW bug was.

"Didn't know they could go that fast...." commented Chick.

* * *

Maggie was scared half to death! She had never been _that_ close to one of these new cars.

She heard a faint engine racing her way. She was scared it was another one of those cars. She froze like she was in a trance. Untill she saw Herbie through the leaves.

She sighed relieved to know it was the car she knew.

"Herbie! You'll never guess what happened," she said as she ran out from the bushes to the bug.

"A green racecar saw you didn't he?" answered Herbie, "We still have that connection remember?"

Maggie remembered the time Herbie rail-slid on her street race with Trip Murphy. Boy, what a ride!

"How could I forget?" said Maggie with a smirk. Herbie chuckled and told her,"I think these cars should meet you, now. They are really nice and I'm sure they'll understand about humans." Maggie looked at him with a confused expression. "What don't they understand?" she asked. "Well..." Herbie began to explain what Doc had told him at the cafe.

"What!?" Maggie exclaimed, "That's not right! Did you protest ofr anything?" Herbie shook his hood and looked down,"No. I didn't want to be.....I don't know I just didn't."

Maggie sighed," It's OK, Herb." She placed her hand on his fender to try and comfort him.

"Well, why don't you intoduce me to your new friends?" asked Maggie, trying to change the subject a little.

Herbie nodded and the went back to town.

* * *

_Would you consider this a cliff-hanger? Well, whatever. I'll update it soon! Reviews?_


	5. Introducing the Human

_UGH! Again, I forgot to mention I don't own Cars or Herbie. They are with Disney (Cars is also with PIXAR). Why do I keep forgetting to type that!? Well, whatever. Here is chapter 4....I mean 5! Yeah, 5! That's it! Here you go!_

* * *

Herbie and Maggie were heading back to town. Herbie was still a bit nervous about how the others might react. But he knew there was no turning back now.

"Hey...bud? Whut's dat?" asked Mater to Lightning. Lightning stared at the two figures on the horizon. "I think one is Herbie," replied the racecar,"But I don't know what the other is...."

Herbie told Maggie,"Stay behind me untill I give the signal." Maggie nodded as they grew closer to the cafe.

"Hey there, Herbie," greeted Sally. "Hey, Sally," Herbie replied. _Oh boy....Here it goes..., _He thought.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet someone." That was the cue. Maggie emerged from behind Herbie. All of the cars at the cafe gasped. "Everyone, this is Maggie Peyton. She's a human and she saved my life....on many occasions," Herbie informed,"Mags, this is everyone." Maggie waved calmly.

"Maggie, would you like to tell all of the cars here what we do?" Herbie asked. She nodded a took a step forward. "Herbie and I race," she said casually. More gasps were heard. "Should we show 'em?" asked Herbie. "Totally," replied Maggie. Herbie opened his door and allowed Maggie to the driver's seat.

"Why is he letting her get in the driver's seat?" asked Lightning to no one in peticular. He got a few shrugs but no one spoke.

"Everyone, to the Butte!" yelled Herbie once Maggie was in. He beeped like he used to and sped off.

The cars reluctantly followed.

_That human was the girl I saw earlier! _thought Chick as he trailed the pack.

* * *

Once everyone was at the butte, Herbie revved like he did in huge races.

"Anyone wanna race me?" asked Herbie. He got a small slap on his side from Maggie. "I mean, _us_?" he corrected himself.

_This bug won't be able to beat me, Chick Hicks. I'll go easy on him, _Chick thought.

"I'll race you two," said Chick trying to sound daring. He drove down to the starting line and revved loudly.

Luigi drove infront of them with his treasured Ferrari flag.

"On your mark, get set... Uno for de money, due for de show, tre to get ready and quattro to......GO!" he yelled.

Herbie and Chick shot off while Maggie screamed in excitement.

* * *

_Now this I think is a little cliff-hanger. But I'll update it tomorrow so don't worry. Reviews anyone?_


	6. Race Day

_Hey, sorry for the weekend wait. I know I said tomorrow but tomorrow never comes, now does it? So yeah. I don't own Cars or Herbie. Here's chapter 6!_

* * *

Herbie and Chick were door to door all the way to the turn that Lightning could never make. Herbie aced the turn like a pro while Chick slid off of the track a bit.

"You're not winning _that_ easy, bug," shouted Chick. He sped up and got ready to slam into Herbie.

"This ain't gonna be good," said Mater to himself as he closed his eyes, while the others kept staring.

Chick was one inch away when Maggie slammed on Herbie's brakes whick made Chick race off the track. He recovered and was ahead of Herbie. _Not on your life! _Herbie thought and popped a wheelie. "C'mon Herbie! We can do this!" encouraged Maggie. Due to the bug's wheelie, Herbie landed on Chick's rear end. Maggie floored the gas petal and drove straight over Chick. "Ow! Hey! What!? How did....!?" stammered Chick as he was getting passed. Herbie and Maggie won the race!

Poor Chick was too embarrassed to stay any longer so he raced away.

Everyone was congratulating Herbie and accepted Maggie as a good human.

This was the start of more adventures to come.

* * *

_Yay! I'm done! This will have sequels and stuff, but I WILL NOT be making them any time soon! I'll be focused on other stuff as well. Reviews anyone?_


End file.
